Death of a Hero
by the forgotten fate
Summary: Heroes always have a happy ending, as is the case of the greatest warrior Tortall has ever seen, Alanna the Lioness. But do they have a happy beginning? The birth of Alanna, and the loss of a mother.(summery provided by SirPuma)


Disclaimer: Ummm... In honor of mothers...even though Mother's Day is very far away. I saw this challenge on the Seanfhocal Circle (if you don't know what that is check out the Dancing Dove), I don't think it got as nearly enough stories to credit it's brilliance. So here's my tribute to the mothers of Tamora Pierce. Oh by the way I own nothing.Oneshot (duh!)

                                            **The Death of a Hero**

"The first has turned Mistress, the babes will soon come."

The frail copper-haired woman sat gasping for breath. White knuckles clutched blooded sheets and she screamed as another contraction ripped at her body.

The healers shared a worried glance. The Mistress of Trebond had been in labour most of the day and night. The twins she carried sat tangled in the womb, delaying the labour and sending their mother farther into the reach of the Black God.

"For Mithros sake woman!" The Lord of Trebond shouted at the healers, "Is there nothing you can do? Or are you utterly useless?"

Pushing herself up on her elbows the woman ignored her husband and bore down, praying her children would move. She sobbed as she felt the first child remain stationary within her body. Screaming she tried again, pushing with all the strength her small body possessed. Exhausted she shrieked in pain, collapsing on to the bed.

Her husband kissed her brow, whispering encouragement and love. She grasped at his hand biting her lip until it bled.

'Goddess' she prayed silently as a healer rinsed the blood from her. 'Please let my babies live, please give me the strength to birth them.'

She writhed as the feeling in her abdomen tightened, gasping she felt the first of her children move within her. Lord Alan shouted and the healer's took position; ready to receive the babes they had all waited for. The Mistress screamed as warm flood of blood soaked the already crimson sheets.

"The first sits in the birth canal my Lady, but refuses to move."

The Lady of Trebond sobbed, knowing she was losing her life and the life of her children.

"You're children are dying my daughter"

Blue eyes widened as the immortal voice filled the woman's mind.

"But they can live if you wish"

A scream filled the air as the redhead screamed her fury, begging the gods to let her children live.

"You shall not be there to raise them."

The woman closed her eyes and sobbed knowing the Goddess spoke the truth.

"But they shall be great"

The red-read collapsed on the bed sobbing.

"So very great"

"Goddess!" She screamed.

"And they will do great things"

Sobbing the Lady of Trebond pushed herself up, arching her back to the gods.

"Let my children live!" she cried to the Goddess's ears alone "take my life but let my babies live!"

Another mass of blood as the Lady screamed the Goddess's name and collapsed to the bed.

There was a shout as the first of the babes slithered from his mother's body into the waiting arms of the midwife. The child wailed and adults shouted as the sister came to join her brother.

The midwives bundled the babies tight. Laughing that the children were finally born. Such cries from the tiny nobles, what healthy children. They turned to the Lord and Mistress, presenting the tiny twins to their parents.

Lord Alan of Trebond sat cradling his wife's limp body, calling her to open her eyes and look at the children they had made. The corpse did not respond.

Far back in the corner another woman stood, her hand on another's shoulder.

The Lady moaned as she watched her husband cry into her body. The midwives collected her body, rolling it up in the stained sheets. They tried to show the Lord his children, but he pushed them away without looking.

"Cry not my daughter." whispered the Goddess, "Your children shall come to you in many years, as will your husband. Then you will be free to hold your family close."

"They are alive!" sobbed the woman "they are alive! They shall grow strong?"

"Aye" whispered the Goddess "strong and great"

The woman looked at her children, still crying their protest at their arrival to the cold world.

"Grow strong my darlings, I hope it is a long time before I see you again"

AN: So yeah...there it is. Sad? A bit...please review, I CRAVE reviews, I take them through an IV! To the people of fanfiction, I'll try and update soon. I promise.


End file.
